Fortunately Mistaken
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: "I am here to marry the Lady of Mergas," Juraki says. It is 3 AM in the morning, and Juraki's message leaves Ludis annoyed, and confused.


"Sir Ludis!" a central Knight exclaimed, bursting through the doors of Ludis' room. It was 3 AM in the morning, and the Mergas Clan Leader was sleeping soundly in the many bed sheets he had. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt along with black leggings; his favorite lounging attire, helping him to sleep more comfortably.

His red eyes shot open, his gray hair was a mess, and his shirt was all wrinkled. A look of annoyance was displayed all over his delicate facial features, showing that he was in fact, _very _tired. "What?"

"The werewolf Warrior, Juraki, is here to see you!"

Ludis stiffened. "What?!" he demanded once more, glaring at his clock that hung on the wall, making _tick tick_ sounds. "Tell him to go back home," he said plainly, rolling back over in his sheets. Not in the mood to talk with a werewolf- not in the mood to talk to anyone, right now.

"Sir Ludis," the central Knight started. "He is here to marry someone from the Mergas family."

The Family Leader's eyes widened. "What?" He has been demanding that a lot in the past few minutes. Sure, the Lord did mention that someone would be coming over to wed someone from someone's family, but he didn't know it was his! WHY?! Why _his_ clan! And why the heck would it be at 3 AM in the morning! That is 'witching hour', for crying out loud!

"Everything I said is true- may you go down and greet him, sir Ludis?"

Ludis groaned as he stormed out of his bedroom, his eyes still narrowed as he tiredly stomped toward the door to his mansion. Swinging it open with an unpleasant look on his face, he was met with the werewolf Warrior known as Juraki. He stared into the werewolf's eyes, a look of irritation on his face. "..."

"I am here to marry the Lady of Mergas," Juraki states calmly, bowing his head down.

"There is no 'Lady of Mergas'," Ludis replies bluntly. A tired Ludis, was an unhappy Ludis. Who was this man talking about? The only 'Lady of Mergas', was his mother. And she went into Eternal Sleep with his father! Oh Lord… did he not here that his mother went into Eternal Sleep? Welp.

"Ah, you are clearly mistaken. I am here to marry _thee_ Lady of Mergas," Juraki repeats, not enjoying repeating himself. His blue eyes remained narrowed.

Ludis raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "I told you," he starts, eyes narrowing, matching that of the blue haired werewolf. "There is no 'Lady of Mergas." With that, he slammed the door in the werewolf's face, spinning around.

Juraki, was not going to go against the orders of Lord Maduke. Once more, he knocked on the door, a growl illuminating from inside.

The Mergas Clan Leader swung the door again. "... I told you-"

"If you didn't want to marry me, you could've said so," Juraki says suddenly, catching the other male off guard.

"What the-"

"It's obvious that you are the Lady of Mergas," the blue haired werewolf quickly says, not wanting to offend the Clan Leader. "But I have orders from my Lord, and I will force you to marry me, Milady."

Ludis choked, his eyes widening. This guy did not know- wait. He probably thought that 'this lady' had a very deep voice. Dence wolf… following orders of the Lord, not taking the proof in front of them! Or, maybe Juraki was tired too. That made sense. Well, he could hopefully clear this out with he a quick cup of tea. "Come inside."

* * *

Juraki sat across from Ludis, sipping tea while the Clan leader just stared at the wall, dumbfounded. "I am not a lady," he replied once more, annoyance wrapping in his tone. He was tired, his bed was calling him. He tired hard to not sound annoyed, he had to remain… noble like.

"You're lying," Juraki says flatly. "Lord Maduke clearly stated that you are in fact, female."

"Lord Maduke is wrong," Ludis remarks, trying to not sound rude. It appears that it's the Lord's fault, not his. "I am a man."

The werewolf Warrior raised an eyebrow as he took another sip of his tea. "Milady Mergas," he starts, frowning as the Family Leader winced. "Stop lying about your gender. I know that this is sudden and marrying a werewolf isn't-" He choked on his words as Ludis rose up, unbuttoning the shirt Mergas Noble was wearing. "What are you doing, Milady?!" he demanded, face flushed.

"I am proving something," he says calmly. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal really toned abs, and six packs that almost brought Juraki's to shame. A smirk formed on Ludis' face, feeling that he got his point across. "Fortunately, _I_ am straight. Fortunately, _I_ am a man," Ludis says, taking a step forward where he was now standing in front of Juraki. He tapped his chin, humming to a certain tune. "Would you like me to tell your Lord that you were mistaken?"

* * *

Maduke was going through the files of the Clan Leaders in Lukedonia. He face palmed when he found out that Ludis Mergas, was in fact, a dude. The 'fe' was just jam that was spilled on when he was having his breakfast. He paled. "Oh good Lord… maybe I should supply Largus with the werewolves on his mission- I just ruined my relationship with the Nobles!"

* * *

_A/N: I can't be the only one that thought Ludis was a chick when he first showed up…._


End file.
